1. Field
The following description relates to transmitting wireless power and to data transmission while transmitting wireless power.
2. Description of Related Art
As demand for and use of portable electronic devices has increased, the use of wired power supplies for these devices may be regarded as inconvenient. Studies on wireless power transmission have been conducted to address inconveniences of wired power supplies and the capacity of conventional batteries. For example, some studies have been associated with a short distance wireless power transmission. The short distance wireless power transmission may correspond to an implementation in which a distance between a transmission coil and a reception coil is sufficiently shorter than a wavelength in an operating frequency. A wireless power transmission and reception system using a resonance characteristic may include a source providing power and a target being provided with power.